


Kulkas

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tak ada makanan sehat di kulkas Remedy.
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kulkas

“Bisa nggak, sih, sekali-sekali jangan beli Indomie aneka rasa begini? Nggak pernah ada yang lain tiap saya ke sini. Kulkas juga selalu kosong—”

“Mananya kulkas saya kosong? Itu ada kornet, ada keju, ada telur, ada Coke dua botol, _on the way_ belanjaan kamu yang segitu banyak.”

“—Kosong dari makanan sehat.”

“Telur sama keju, kan, sehat.”

“Iya, kalau dimakan nggak sama Indomie!”

Sembari menatap Lukas yang tengah memasukkan sayur-mayur serta buah-buahan dan tiga botol jus ke dalam lemari es, Remedy manyun. Malasnya kalau Lukas datang menginap. Bukan tak senang, mengingat kesempatan ini hanya bisa dimiliki kalau Abby sedang ‘diculik’ oleh opungnya selama akhir pekan. Namun, ia kesal sekali kalau Lukas sudah ngomel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi begini!

“Kamu itu bawel banget. Kayak Ibu. Tiap ke sini, selalu ngomel. Kamu mau jadi pacar saya atau jadi ibu saya, sih?”

“Saya emang pacar kamu, tapi juga yang nemenin kamu main bola, bantuin kamu bikin PR matematika, belain kamu di depan ayah kamu waktu kamu rusakin _gramophone_ antiknya, kasih kamu _advice_ soal fakultas apa yang kamu pilih, sampai jagain kamu waktu kamu sakit,” Lukas berbalik menghadap Remedy, berkacak pinggang. “Saya ada di hampir semua aspek kehidupan kamu, jadi _saya punya hak yang sama kayak ibu kamu buat marah-marahin kamu._ ”

Sepasang netra cokelat terang itu berputar; si empunya mata indah melengos, malas menanggapi. Badannya diempas ke atas sofa, tangannya meraih remote di atas meja. Masa bodoh, mending nonton televisi.

Namun, belum sempat ia fokuskan konsentrasi ke program yang tengah berlangsung, dua tangan besar menangkup pipinya dari belakang, membawanya tengadah. Belum sempat ia menerka apa yang tengah terjadi, sepasang bibir hangat menyentuh kulitnya tepat di kening.

“Tapi saya marah-marah karena saya sayang sama kamu. Mungkin lebih dari ibu kamu karena saya sayang dan _cinta_ sama kamu. Kamu itu hidup saya.”

Satu lagi kecupan mendarat di keningnya—lebih dalam, lebih mesra. Meninggalkan jejak, menjalarkan panas, menyisipkan denyut.

Kekesalan Remedy menguap, menyatu dengan udara, terlupa.


End file.
